The invention relates to a can, in particular a metal can, for drinkable liquids, consisting of a body part having a peripheral wall and base panel and which is connected liquid-tightly on the edge remote from the base to the edge of a cover panel which is provided with a closable aperture having a pouring edge facing toward the wall.
Such a can is generally known and described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,815. This is usually a two-part can, i.e. a can whereof the can body is manufactured by deep-drawing, for beer or other drinks which may or may not be under overpressure, and a cover panel whereof the peripheral edge is seam-folded to that of the body part, thus resulting in a seamed edge.
The known beer or soft drink can is further provided on the top part with a pouring aperture which is opened by lifting a pull ring resting against the top part, wherein a portion of the top part is pulled loose along a prearranged score line while opening the pouring aperture.
Because of the seamed edge, the consumption of the contents directly from the can is perceived as awkward by users of such a can since the lips do not make good contact with the can rim, whereby part of the liquid can leak out at the sides and can fall for instance onto the clothing of the user.
The object of the invention is to provide a can for drinks which is adapted ergonomically to the mouth, so that the contents thereof can be consumed without the above stated drawbacks.